WOMANIZING PLAYBOY that i love?:
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Layla would rather die then snog the likes of James S. Potter who's the hottest, womanizing playboy in the school but now he's head boy and she cant stay away, James S. is changing but will Layla except it? Also James has got a secret...
1. Chapter 1

Layla POV

I walked through the stone wall pillar onto Platform 9 ¾ "need help?" a warm, sexy, deep voice asked I turned and scowled unfortunately the voice belonged to the womanizing playboy known as James Sirius Potter.

"No thanks, I can handle it myself thank you" I said through gritted teeth

he smirked "alright but you'd be dismissing your friend's trying to help you" he said

"what are you talking about?" I snapped

Potter ran a hand through his hair "they asked me to give you a hand" he said

my scowl diminished and I looked over to Kayla and Abby who smiled and waved I smiled and waved. Then turned to glare at him

"fine, thank you" I gritted through my teeth

"welcome" he said still smirking

his silver eyes gleamed with mischief, normally one would call grey eyes grey but not James Potter no, his were literally the color of silver. There were rumors that he was part Veela because he could get almost any girl he wanted with only a look.

His teeth were as white as you could get them and straight. He was absolutely gorgeous even with his messy uncontrollable hair that he messed up a lot only to make it better each time. His body was hot, toned muscles from his arms to his legs.

He wasn't like a wrestler or a football player but he was lean and one couldn't help but imagine what he looked like underneath his clothes. He was incredibly tall that must've been the Weasley's gene because all the Weasley's were.

He took my trunk and owl his muscle's rippling under his muggle t-shirt he set them on the train and bent to my eye level and smirked "bye, Lay-la" he staggered my name, I easily see the way his tongue touches his top row of white teeth.

Then he tapped under my chin my face went red as tomato's in less than a second he straightened up and walked away smirking then he turned to me and held up a gallion with a hole through it. It was mine, I had 2 that I always kept in my pocket for good luck.

He then winked and turned away walking to his parents, his mother shook her head and said something to him that made him laugh.

* * *

><p>"He's not all bad you know" Albus Potter, that happened to be sitting next to me at dinner that night, said<p>

"oh? and how do you figure that?" I asked

"I figure cause I live with him, James doesn't care about reputation at least not anymore, if he did it'd destroy him, Me and Lily and James we cant afford to worry about reputation our father being Harry Potter,

well if we did we'd find we couldn't ever live up to his, dad's rep is the size of the sun so we all dismiss what other people think that's why James is so shameless.

Honestly if you talked to him alone without anyone watching you'll find he's quite quiet" Albus explained.

I laughed "Potter? Quiet? Hah!" I scoffed

he shook his head chuckling "its true, strange as it is... by the way your not gonna like this but... James is head boy" he said.

My laughter went to horror "how?" I demanded

"he was shocked too and I think McGonagal's gone nuts finally" he said

"oh my merlin…James Potter!" I yelled getting out of my seat and going to him he was now wearing his Hogwarts uniform and his tie was loose.

"ah, Layla I see you've found out I'm Headboy did you?" he asked smirking at my reaction

"yes, as I matter a fact I did" I seethed

"good, by the way do you reckon we should round up first year in a couple minutes? The feasts almost over" he said seriously

my eyes widened in shock, James Potter was actually being responsible.

I shook off the feeling then nodded "yes" I said then walked away feeling strange and what Albus said echoed in my head _He's not all bad you know..._

* * *

><p>We finished taking the first years to the dorms I went to do rounds with a fellow prefect while James went to our new Head's dorm.<p>

I got back by 10:00 to find James asleep on the couch with a book hanging loosely from his hands, he was half-naked with his red and black plaid pajama pants he wore a neckless that rest on his chest.

I looked closer, it was a time turner I read the words inscribed 'I take thee who wear me to the times they wish to turn' then I was surprised to find James also had a tattoo. Beneath his colar bone inscribed in cursive like writing 'I bind my master to the time which he belongs' I frowned what did that mean?

There was also a tattoo of a time turner on his toned right arm. James' body stiffened and I thought he might be waking so I stepped back in alarm but James didn't he stayed asleep then clutched the time turner like a security blanket his eyelids and forehead creases held pain and a tear ran down his cheek in his sleep it was too much.

I couldn't stand to watch him, James Potter was a womanizer, arrogant, screwed everything of the female gender, and just plain a jerk he was not to be pitied, he didn't deserve it... but damn he had great body.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up early and took a shower and put my clothes on then headed downstairs to find James just waking up.<p>

He looked at me then smirked as he saw my cheek turn red "like what you see, Layla?" he asked

I scowled "no, I wouldn't like anything you do or look like" I snapped

he grinned lopsidedly "you're lying" he said

"I'm not" I seethed annoyed but I was.

He was really hot and his lips were very kissable he stood up so he towered over me

"you're lying, Layla and you know it, you've had a crush on me since 1st year but you wouldn't admit it" he said.

I swallowed silently "I admit I did have a crush but that passed since you became an arrogant prat" I said clearly

"but you like it" he said then moved closer so we were inches away.

"you like that I tease you non-stop, you count on it" he said

I shoved him away then turned away and stomped out of the common room without my bag shaking my head and heading to breakfast.

I sat beside Abby, who had long blonde hair and pretty light blue eyes then Kayla my other best friend sat down she had long uncontrollable long black hair a little like the Potter's but since hers was longer you could tame it to an extent she normally brushed part of it to the right and the rest to the left so it got that super model hair I wish I could get that look.

Anyway, Abby frowned "what happened?" she asked

"Potter's headboy" I muttered

Kayla gasped "how did he manage that?" she asked

"I reckon McGonagall's finally off her rocker" I said

"but she's the strictest teacher ever" Abby said

I shook my head "I don't know, but I plan to ignore him" I said

"that wont be very practical since we are heads and we make plans of rounds together and we live in the common room" **_he_** said.

I scowled "what do you want?" I snapped

"is that anyway to talk to someone who just brought your bag you left in the room?" he asked calmly not batting an eyelid at my hostility then dropped it in my lap.

He then leaned in close to my ear I thought it was to whisper something but instead he bit my ear then stood up straight grinning "Later Layla" he waved and walked away.

I was turning redder and redder by the second Abby and Kayla sighed dreamily "James is so hot" Abby sighed

"then why don't you go chase him then" I snapped

"because of you" they both said simaltaniously

"why's that?" I asked

"because you like him" Kayla said

"i-I do not!" I said my face burning

"oh yes you do" Abby nodded

I decided to ignore their accusations and go to class. I had only one class with James but that was it and it was my worst class, Transfiguration.

I groaned as I tried to turn the possum into a bag James raised his eyebrows next to me smirking "your waving your wand all wrong" he said

"then by all means show me" I snapped

"gladly" he said then flicked his downward at the possum "bactus" he said and the possum was now a bag

I glared at him "show off" I muttered then copied his motion and I did it I grinned, pleased.

"see I can be helpful" he said

"sometimes" I said he patted my lap and I glared at him and shoved it off

"I said sometimes not all the time so you can keep your hands off me" I said

"are you sure, you looked pretty breathless when I bit your ear at breakfast" he said

"I hate you" I said "of course" he said smirking.

**Okay!**** And that's the very first chapter did you like it? did you hate it? I don't care but I really want feed back on this! Drop me a line PEOPLE **

**AND ANOTHER THING THANKS FOR THE TIPS ABOUT HOW HARD IT WAS TO READ IT HOPEFULLY THIS IS EASIER TO READ I FIXED EVERYTHING I COULD SO ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**James POV**

Maybe I did like to tease Layla too much but I couldn't help it she was adorable and I knew she still had a massive crush on me now I'm not gonna pretend that means I'll stay faithful to only her she was just my favorite.

I know what you're thinking, conceited? Maybe a little bit but I wasn't called the playboy for nothing.

I liked girls, a lot of them, can you blame me? I don't pretend to be faithful to any of them I never make promises and I don't 'date' my 'dates' consist of mostly flirting and anything sexy that's all,

those girls can think whatever they want but I've never pretended to be a boyfriend or anything so any girl who says I 'broke her heart' is kidding herself.

Layla is an interesting girl, she's the one girl who doesn't swoon or back down the one girl I cannot pull her heart strings without effort and I loved it.

Most girls were annoying when they were mad and kind of ugly but Layla…whoa she was a fox when she was mad, eyes sharp and alert, smooth lips pressed together hands on her hips or crossed.

Layla was special, I didn't know why but I have a feeling I'll find out soon… until then I think I'll stick to my other ladies and keep teasing Layla until she gives in.

**Layla POV**

Potter loved to tease me and I hated being teased but his touch sent my emotions into overdrive, it felt good. It all started when I was stressed about Homework and was so angry and frusterated that I didn't get it that I swore if I didn't get rid of my stress now I would explode…

I groaned angrily then plopped on the couch next to James who smirked "what's wrong Layla?" he questioned

"nothing" I growled

then turned to him and stared he was just building onto my stress then I did the unthinkable- I kissed him,

I kissed James Potter, I forced the kiss onto him and felt the stress melt like hot wax.

The kiss wasn't a peck either, James was utterly confused at first then I could feel his mouth turn upward in a smirk and he returned it the kiss was not filled with passion it was like we were playing quidditch or something and one person was trying to win.

James wrapped his arm around my waist and and pushed me on my back to the couch, merlin he was a good,

I ran my hand through his hair then took his shirt off. He popped the buttons of my shirt off exposing my bra when there was a knock at the door.

I internally groaned then blushed at the thought: _don't stop there_

"just a moment!" James called hiding his annoyance "you go upstairs" he said

I nodded then ran upstairs annoyed when I came back Rose sat glaring at James "your dad told you to go easy on the girls this year" she said

"does dad honestly think I'm gonna do that?" he asked raising an eyebrow

Rose stared at him then her stern face faltered "probably not" she admitted

"didn't think so, don't worry I'm protected" James said smirking

Rose blushed then stood up then nodded at me "i-I'm gonna go" she said utterly embaressed.

I supressed the urge to laugh "that could've gone better" I said buttoning up my shirt

"too true" he sighed "can we start again?" he asked

"no" I answered flatly

"then why did you start?" he asked

"I was in a moment of insanity alright?" I said defensively

"ok" he said dismissively

"by the way…why do you have a time turner?" I asked

he looked down at his bare chest where the time turner rested he looked at me with a strange look, it was an almost sad look but held nearly no emotion.

He shook his head "can't tell you, maybe someday" he said

I wanted to protest but the look he made, it was clear that he wasn't going to tell me anything so I kept quiet.

The next few weeks went on as usual, you know teachers giving us homework and assignments. The teasing between me and James was the same and James started Quidditch practice so he wasn't around as much on weekends,

not that I minded I could actually get some work done, then.

Today was James 3rd game against Slytherin and James practically begged me to come, I agreed only because Abby and Kayla were also going too.

We sat in the Gryffindor side cheering

"and Potter gets yet another point for Gryffindor nearly a win! Oh hold on heres Claggon coming around…he's got the quaffle…and he wins a point of for Slytherin! Their tied!

Potter, the other one finds the Snitch and its all over but if Samuel's catches it, its over for Gryffindor.

They've caught site of the Snitch!" the announcer, Camron Jordan yelled.

Everyone stared in awe as Albus Potter and Amanda Samuel raced after the Snitch

"oh hold on Fans! Someone's tampered with the Bludger! Bloody hell someone blast out of the sky!" Camron yelled

"sorry Professor!... The beater sticks are broken! Hold on, James Potter is going after the rogue bludger! It seems bent on Albus Potter! Oh no! James has just destroyed the bludger but he destroyed a collumb in the process! That's going to hurt in the morning…" he trailed off

as everyone stood to see if James was okay I paled

"and…Potter's caught the snitch! But he doesn't seem to care…what a faithful brother…okay sorry folks but that's my best mate out there! I've got to go!" Camron yelled then jumped down and pushed through the crowds to the field

I hesitated then also ran onto the field to James they got him onto a sort of gurny. James had a huge piece of splintered wood in his stomach and there was a lot of blood.

Despite all that James grinned at Albus "good job, Al" he said

Albus looked furious "of all the stupid, reckless- merlin you're an idiot! Why the bloody hell did you do all that?" Albus ranted

"Al, you're my brother, I would take a bludger and few pieces of wood any day" he said

Albus' face softened "thanks, James but next time I'd rather get hurt than you" he said

"not if I have to say anything about it" James said pointedly

"stubborn" Al muttered

"yep, don't forget that either" James said

then Madam Pomfrey levitated the gurny to the infirmary.

I smiled "that was sweet" I said

"yeah, and totally reckless" Albus muttered

I laughed and ruffled his hair making it more messy "but still your lucky he's so faithful" i pointed out

"only toward family when it come to girls…" he trailed

I shrugged "I've decided James is… alright" I said a smile touching my lips

"alright my arse you like him" Al pointed ou

t "oh go eat Wrackspurts" I shot back

"he's right , and you know it" Fred, James' cousin almost sang

"no" I said stubbornly shaking my head

"oh, yes you do and he also knows it" Camron Jordan said seriously I blushed furiously then walked faster ahead of them.

I stood outside the door of the infirmary until everyone left I went back to him he was still awake he grinned at me "worried?" he asked

"yes" I said truthfully

"sorry" he said, he was genuine

I shrugged "not your fault, well actually it is" I contemplated

"this will heal in a week then I can go back to school and Quidditch, especially Quidditch" he said

I rolled my eyes then, I decided to kiss him. This kiss wasn't a battle it was soft, patient and James kissed back with the same sort of enthusiasm. He hugged my waist and brought me toward him to the hospital bed when I pulled away he stared at me with serious emotionless eyes

"what was that?" he asked calmly

"a kiss" I said

"what did it mean?" he asked

I had to think for a moment. I raised my head to face him "I suppose I like you, James, I don't expect you to return any of my feelings or to stay faithful to me" I said

I couldn't read his eyes "okay, as long as you get my way" he said

I stood up "see you tomorrow James" I said "bye Layla" he said

**James POV**

It's been a few weeks since I got out of the infirmary and I found myself wanting Layla's company more than ever.

She never let me tease her or kiss her in public or anything like that, understandable but I had a certain amount of lust for her. Only a little bit! Its not like I needed her or anything…James Potter needs no one except his family well…and his time turner but that's beside the point.

I walked down the hall when I spotted Layla and my heart beat faster when I saw a jinx going right at her I pointed my wand

"_protego_" I yelled

and the jinx bounced off I ran over 5 boys were cornering her but I shoved one over and stood next her

"oh look its Potter, here to crash into some more wood?" a Slytherin asked

I smirked "no but I thought you might want to know your sister is quite charming naked" I said

the Slytherin named Andrew went red then sent a curse my way I deflected it then out of the corner of my eyes I saw a boy about to send a curse at Layla

_"expelliarmus!" _I shouted and the boy's wand hit the back of the room and he held up his arms in surrender

"James you don't have to protect me" Layla said hotly

"don't care, I want to"

**Layla POV**

Don't get me wrong I was flattered James wanted to protect me but I was capable of taking care of myself but I guess having his help was nice.

Soon we had disarmed them all and they were backing off

"hey James, your sister looks pretty good naked too" a Ravenclaw boy who I think was named Sulliven Carmikel said smirking

James eyes flashed and the time turner around his neck spun violently on the own, James rage turned on Carmikel knocking him down and the strangest thing happened when James touched him Carmikel aged, he aged incredibly fast from an adult to an old man and he started to turn to dust... when a cry was heard

"NO JAMES STOP!" it was Lily, his little sister

I reached out to touch James "no Layla! Touch him you could end up in the same state!" she said

I reached my hand back but paused then I threw arms around him and pulled him back.

James' eyes widened and he was calm again nothing happened to me but a pile of nearly dust old man lay before him.

"oh no…not again" James said in a fearful tone then reached out and touched the man the time turner spun again

but this time in reverse and the old man turned to adult to teen again until he was the same as before. James breathed heavily then collapsed into me I was surprised then I rubbed his back

Lily ran up then looked at me in shock then smiled "he must love you a lot, when he looses control like that its usually the people he touches and only our family can pull him out of that trance" she said

I didn't answer

"come on we better get him to your common room" she said

and we levitated him there and put him on the couch he was fast asleep.

I then turned to Lily "how did he do that?" I asked her

she smiled sadly at me "only James can tell you that" she said then sat on the edge of the couch moving the hair out of her brother's forehead affectionately.

**Ok, so that's the second Chapter, whew I'm on a role! So can I get some idea for the 3****rd**** chapter or I'm gonna have to wing it? Anyway thanks for the reviews on the last chapter of this it was very helpful on spelling fixes and I appreciate them! ANYWAY SO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Layla POV**

James has been asleep for a day and I was worried and confused, McGonagall was concerned but not angry that James missed classes, Madam Pomfrey came into the room in the morning to check him out but didn't make us move him to the Infirmary said he'd be much better off in his room.

Everything was getting to be a mystery and just plain weird. I trudged down the Corridor to our portrait of a wizard ballerina she curtsies

"password?" she asked in a giggly tone

"Bludger" I said me and James picked our own passwords and this weeks was James turn

the portrait swung open and I walked in and I was in for a surprise, quite a few people sat on the couches including Albus and Lily

"hi Layla these are our parents" Al said pointing to a women who looked like an older version of Lily with the same flaming red hair

she still looked very young though and a man who had messy jet-black hair and emerald green eyes he also had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead

"Layla? Oh we've heard about you" another man with flaming red hair and hazel eyes said grinning

he was tall and lanky I blushed

"oh…what about?" I asked in a small voice

"Ron! Stop teasing the poor girl" a woman with bushy brown hair scolded

"sorry about him, I'm Harry Potter" the man with jet-black hair said with a kind expression

"oh, nice to meet you, Layla Samuels" I said

"I'm Ginny Potter" the woman beside him said obviously his wife and James' mother

"and I'm Ron Weasley" the red headed man said grinning

"Hermione Weasley" the other woman said I smiled

"terribly sorry for the surprise but James…well when this kind of thing happens he isn't in the best of condition's" Mr. Potter said

"I suppose you won't tell me what exactly happened either?" I asked sighing

"only James can tell you that" Mrs. Weasley said** (wow that felt I little weird calling Hermione that O.O)**

I nodded

"come on, James has just woken up maybe he'll tell you" Al said sending a look that clearly said 'stay here' for the adults

they all smirked and I frowned confused. Albus let me into James' room

"James" Albus said

James groaned throwing the covers over himself and hiding in them Al shook his head then patted my shoulder

"well, good luck" he said then left shutting the door behind him.

I looked at the door in disbelief then turned to lump under the covers that happened to be James I sat on the edge "James" I said

the lump shifted uncomfortably

"James come out I want to talk to you" I said

the lump shifted and James sat up his hair messier than usual and he looked tired

"can you please tell me what happened?" I asked quietly like he was an animal I didn't want to scare off

his eyes became glassy but he didn't cry

"well… when I was really little I started fading into different times,

literally I would disappear then reappear hours later to my parents I didn't know what I was doing, if I wasn't concentrating I would disappear and bad things happened when my emotions ran high,

I would age people but I could fix them too, my parents…they took me to the most talented healer in the world…and he couldn't figure it out but when dad took me to an old friend of Albus Dumbledore who was a retired Healer he could figure it out,

my power is something that's been almost extinct for centuries, I'm a turner I don't need a time to go back or forward in time"

he paused because he was starting to be overwhelmed

"I wear this time turner because it does the exact opposite of what it's supposed to do…instead of turning back time it cancels my power out and I have the tattoo because it keeps me binded to the time as long as I wear this" he said clutching the time turner nervously

"so…yeah" he finished quietly

by now he should've been crying. I was, I was crying for him thinking about how many times I'd asked him why and he said he didn't want to answer,

all those bad memory's that were brought on by his power that he could only just barely control, tears ran down my face in streams and James stared for a moment shocked.

I was never a crier, ever I hugged him softly he stiffened then relaxed hugging back

"thanks" he said

I didn't answer when I pulled away James kissed me, it was filled with passion unlike the softness and appreciation of the one in the Infirmary, no.

This kiss was pure love, it was passionate, and there was no rush in this one.

I kissed him back the kiss didn't lead to sex or anything it was merely a kiss, a passionate one when I pulled away I couldn't help feeling shocked. I didn't know James could produce such a kiss, it was unavoidable…I love him but I was sure I misread the kiss after all…James was a playboy, he was faithful to no girl, he could never return the feelings I felt for him.

I changed my expression then slipped off the bed onto my feet

"let's go to your parents, I'm sure they'll want to see you" I said. He smiled sadly,

it didn't make much sense but he slipped off the bed throwing a shirt on over his pajama bottoms

"yeah" he said then we went outside.

James went down the stairs and Mrs. Potter threw her arms around him and squeezed tight

"I'm so glad you're okay" she said

"you act like I battled a dragon or something" James joked they all chuckled

"no, but your father did in his 4th year at Hogwarts" she said glancing pointedly at Mr. Potter who held his hands up like 'what?' then smiled

"James' since its nearly Christmas break, after all a few days away isn't long, and you need to have an emergency checkup at St. Mungo's McGonagall's allowing us to bring you home a little early" Mr. Potter said

James blushed for the first time in his life, I swear.

He nodded "uh, ok but…no one else is gonna know about the uh…St. Mungo's thing right?" he asked

there was a pause then everyone in that room cracked up. James faint pink blush turned into a full blown scarlet all the way to his ears so he glowed

"what?" he asked

"heh heh…nothing it's just, it's funny that you're worried about finding out about St. Mungo's when any other kid would jump at the chance to go home early" Mr. Potter said

wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. James laughed nervously his blush diminishing slowly

"well uh, so you want me to get ready now?" he asked glancing at me fast

"yes but you can say bye to your cousin and friends first" Mr. Potter said then they left the room for a moment.

James has said good bye to his friends and cousin's and his sister and brother had left to pack, so I and James were standing awkwardly in the middle of the middle

"so…" James trailed off

I stayed silent not sure what to say

"well, who are you staying with for Christmas?" he asked James knew, though I'm not sure how, that I live with my Aunt.

She hated me and was 28, nearly 30 and she was a model but she didn't let me stay at her mansion for holidays so I just stayed at school.

"Oh, um just at school, my aunt travels a lot" I lied pathetically

"won't you be alone though?" he asked frowning his eyes sparkled with concern, merlin he was cute.

I went red in the face "ah, I-I'll be okay" I replied thinking of how lonely I'd be but trying to keep it out of my mind

"oh…okay" James said "well, Layla I'll see you" he said kissing me, it was just a lust kiss, I was sure, right?

Over the next few days I was bored and lonely James wasn't there or Albus or Lily, Abby and Kayla were there but I barely saw them except at lunch and Rose wasn't didn't talk to anyone during class.

I sighed we had Christmas break for 2 weeks and I was going be all alone for that long? I felt tears coming on but wiped them away quickly when I saw James' Falcon, Tooma I stared at Tooma surprised, she screeched and held out a letter I took it and opened it

'_Dear Layla, if you thought I would just leave you all alone of Christmas break, you are sorely mistaken! You have no choice but to come to the Burrow, I ordered Rose and Fred to drag you to the train at all costs. Beware you will get a famous Weasley Sweater (it's our tradition) and we don't care if you refuse, you're coming and that's that! See you at the Burrow Layla! - James S. Potter_

I stared at envelope and tears streaked down my face Tooma went to my lap gently I stroked her head thinking of how alike her and James' eyes were, two of a kind. Rose and Fred walked in and took my trunk and grabbed both my hands not even questioning me or anything they were smiling.

I stared in awe at the big building that was part shed, building, and tin, of all things you name it,

it was like everything had been extended with house and shed piled on top of each other and brought to the side too.

Fred grinned and Roxanne did too "welcome to the Burrow" Fred said

I didn't speak as they pulled me into the place inside was different but very nice and homey there was magic everywhere you looked, much different than my aunt's large apartment that was clean and plain and didn't look lived in at all.

This place however was the coolest place I'd ever seen

"hey Harry, she looks like you the first time you came here" a man with short red hair and blue eyes said grinning

Mr. Potter chuckled "can you blame me?" he asked

"yeah but she's not muggle born" the man said

"true, then why's she amazed?" the other man, Mr. Weasley said

"she lives her aunt, she's muggle" I heard a deep, still sexy, voice say

"oh…" they all coroused

"um not to be rude…but who are you?" I asked curiously at the other man with red hair

"George Weasley" the man said

"and you?" I asked the other man with long red hair

"Bill Weasley" the man said

I sighed messing my hair up by rubbing it really hard "I'm gonna have to call you by your first names, Mr. Weasley could mean every one of you" I said

they all laughed "just call us by our first names then, Mr. Weasley's our dad, plus it makes us all feel old" George said

I nodded "and what about…um how many Mrs. Weasley's are there?" I asked

they all looked at each other then laughed

"good question" they all chorused again I frowned and pouted,

James smirked "anyway, welcome to the Burrow I guess I'll give you a short tour" he said grinning

I nodded smiling "thank you" I said

suddenly he turned to me "don't even think you needed to thank me" he said I nodded.

James showed me the kitchen, rooms, living room and other places in the house, they were all interesting but the people were even more so.

I loved being in this house everyone was always so crazy but casual at the same and they didn't seem to mind that a total stranger to most of them was here.

By now it was Christmas Eve and everyone was talking animatedly and Mrs. Weasley, the official Mrs. Weasley, James' grandmother was helping with the first dinner and everything I helped by setting the table with the rest of the girls and bringing food to dinner until

James picked me up and pulled me away at first I was confused as to why but then he backed me into a wall and kissed me it felt like he really cared… no! He couldn't! He stopped kissing me then shut a door behind him and looked at me with serious eyes

"what do I have to do? Wave a freaking flag around? Put fire works with words? Spell it out?" he asked

I blinked confused.

James sighed running a hand through his already messy hair "Layla, I…I lahhh…you" he stammered

I cocked my head "what?" I asked

"I said I…l-l-loooo…you" he stammered again then went the color of crimson

"oh screw it, I love you" he said straight out.

I stared at him with wide eyes then shook my head in denial "no" I said

"no?"

"no. not you, James. **The** James Sirius Potter that's too handsome for his own good and talented can't be in love with me, who's useless at Transfiguration and socially awkward and…"

I was in tears now, my shoulder's shaking

"bollocks" James said with a firm shake of his head.

He stared at me with his silver eyes "Layla, you're beautiful, sure you're not the best talker but my dad wasn't either, he barely talked to anyone normal before Hogwarts, but that's ok, you're sweet and smart and you've got a temper that makes you look so sexy when you're angry" he said grinning at me.

I blushed then laughed my face still hot.

Then I kissed him again now sure that he really did love me, he kissed me back rapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer, our bodies reacting to the closeness, I felt the heat of his skin against my cold hands and body,

we were in that room for about 20 minutes and when we came out Harry was outside the room

"uh…it's not what it looks like?" James tried

Harry smirked "what? I didn't see any-thing…" Harry trailed then walked off

James laughed "I love my dad" he said chuckling

"I love him too, I would have died of embarrassment if he told everyone" I said nervously

"oh?" he asks smirking evilly then

"oi! The famous Layla has tamed me and I'm faithful to Layla only! Also we were snogging in my bedroom!" James yelled

causing me glare and blush at the same time. There were wolf whistled and laughs and James winked pulling me by the waist into his arms and toward the living room

"again, so sexy when you're angry" he told me.

I huffed glaring at him then I thought about it and smirked

"oh screw it" I said then I kissed him shamelessly only just noticing the mistletoe above our heads

"probably nargles" he said looking at it

"what are nargles?" i asked

"nobody know's accept Luna, she's sort of our aunt" he said

"sort of?"

"yeah, you'll meet her tomorrow"

"what's she like?"

"you'll see"

"you're a little close"

"am i?"

"yeah"

"good"

(kiss)

**And done with the third chapter yay! So did you like it? hate it? i dont care i just want reviews. COME ON! REVIEWS ITS NOT THAT HARD OKAY BYE BYE**

**HAVE A GREAT WEEK OR WHATEVER! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Layla**

I stood at the door way of the Burrow, on Christmas day when a woman in a long blue dress with small dancing teddy bears across a sash. They were literally dancing she wore her hair up in a ponytail, which was a very light blonde.

I stared at her dress, she wore normal looking rectangular glasses I gaped at her

"oh is this Layla?" she asked James, who was snickering at my expression

"that's her" James said nodding

"excellent, hang on a moment" she said

"Dudley!" she called

a tall, skinny, muscular man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in,

his pocket was wriggling I looked at the pocket he smiled and took the glasses off of the woman's face

"here, put these on" he said

"what? no I-"

but James had already put them on me himself and I was seeing a tiny fairy like girl with pointy ears and mischievous glint in her big green eyes she wore her hair down in a messy fashion and wore a short white dress that looked like a flower bud she giggled.

I looked in fascination for a while when the fairy like thing slipped into the man's pocket

"she's called a nargle, her name is Toffee careful though she's a trouble maker" the man named Dudley said smiling

"can you see her without the glasses?" I asked

"yes, that's actually the strange thing, I'm muggle but I can see a thing wizards can't, that's how I met Luna actually" he said.

Then he looked at Luna "oh so you're the friend?" I said

"yes, I'm Luna" she said

"nice to meet you" I said

"nice to meet you to, best be careful though James is covered in wrack spurts and cluverbugs" she said dreamily then floated off.

I stared at James, puzzled

"wrack spurts get in your head and make your brain go fuzzy" James explained as if this was common knowledge

"and cluverbugs make you forget things…I can make people forget things, unfortunately it comes with Turner job" he said glancing at me nervously

"that's alright I can deal with wrack spurts, I could do with a bit of my brain going fuzzy" I said smiling at him.

He laughed

"your family is weird"

"I know, I've lived with them for 17 years" he said

"so any more family members I should know about?" I asked

"we haven't even gotten started" he told me.

The rest of the night we ate dinner then went to the living room,

I watched everyone unwrap their presents then Mrs. Weasley, the original Mrs. Weasley handed me a present I stared at it then smiled

"for me?" I asked

she nodded "of course dear" she said.

I smiled un-wrapping it I stared at it then tears ran down my face a dark purple Weasley sweater with an L on it.

I smiled wiping my eyes "s-sorry I just haven't anything this thoughtful for a long time" I said slipping out of my jacket and putting on the sweater

everyone smiled at me

"my turn" James said grinning at me,

he gave me a silver box with a white ribbon around it I pulled the string and a silver bracelet with the word 'Timeless' on the main charm I laughed at the truthful pun and hugged James "thank you" I said

"of course" he said

"well…mine's not much but Mrs. Weasley showed me how to make the sweater" I said

James grinned "brilliant" he said

"a-and I made a cake for everyone, I-I learned to make one when my aunt was forced to bring me to a cooking class" I said

"well, what are we waiting for then?" George yelled, exited everyone walked to the kitchen.

**James**

We all stared at the cake in awe, it was a huge double decker cake and it was decorated like a Quidditch stadium with the beams, the players,

the snitch and all. There was Gryffindor against Slytherin and it looked like the Seeker had just caught the snitch I laughed when I saw they all looked like the players, and even the fans were realistic.

Layla came through with the plates

"I didn't know what to make the theme as and I knew everyone in your family loves Quidditch so I just made it as that" she said

"brilliant, absolutely brilliant! James, you picked a keeper!" Uncle Ron yelled

I blushed and Layla did too

"awesome"

a lot of people commented and thanked her and gave her compliments and we just stared at the cake for a long time

"okay, I've got the camera" Mr. Weasley said

he took pictures of the cake then of us.

We then cut the cake and ate it. It was even better eating it then looking at it

"Layla, I love you, marry me?" I said she laughed

"sorry, but it's a bit early for that" she said lightly

"I'm serious though, we still love each other by this day in 2 years will you Marry me?" I asked

she stared at me

"okay"


	5. Chapter 5

Layla

I sat in the wizarding bakery with a frosting squirter in my hand,

my hair was messed up, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to make chocolate frogs then decorate them by hand into a prince looking frog.

Honestly, who thought it was nice to kiss a frog and have him turn into a prince? Personally I'd rather have a prince that doesn't have tendencys of saying 'ribbit'.

Suddenly, I had two hands that snaked around my waist and gropped my chest

"you haven't changed at all, still acting like a 17 year old" I huffed to James who grinned.

"What can I say? Ribbit?" he joked,

I suppose I spoke too soon

I rolled my eyes then squirted frosting on his nose then I kissed him deeply then breathing in

"ughm, you smell good, why do you smell good?" I asked he smiled a little nervously.

I narrowed my eyes then smelled his coat and his hair

"mm, Vanilla…Strawberry's…, you have been hanging out with your sister and mother a lot haven't you?" I asked

"wha? No I-" I kissed him again

"have you?" I asked then kissed him

"yeah…mmph"

"why?"

"mph, cant tell you, god you cant stay away from my lips can you?"

"and you cant stay away from my chest anyway, c'mere"

"I don't hear you complaining" he whispered in my ear

"perhaps, I don't because I have a chest I can brag about"

"oh? getting bold are we?"

"disagree?"

"wouldn't dream it"

I huffed then traced my lips down his neck to his collarbone

"good" I whispered he smiled

"its two years tonight" he said. "Was there any doubt that I'd marry you?" I asked

"no" he answered smiling I smiled back

"James Sirius Potter, you are sexy but you don't pull that ring out of your right back pocket, I'm leaving" I said

"how'd you know it was the right?" he asked

"you think I'd touch your ass for fun?" I asked

"I happen to think that a lot of girls would love to touch my ass for fun"

"oh yes, but I happen to think collarbones and much more sexy"

"collarbones?"

"and neck and the back as long as you can see the skin or outline"

"so I'm right to assume I have a sexy back?"

"mm, ravishing, your face and other parts aren't bad either"

"god, you are sexy"

"I should, you sort of taught me"

"what a fine job I've done"

Then their lips met and James finally pulled out the ring and slipped it on her finger

"will you marry me?"

"of course"

"that doesn't sound very convincing, don't girls usually freak out or something?"

"have you ever gotten the impression that I'm a usual girl?"

"never"

**Okay, done! Yahoo! I am done! Thank you so much for the reviews and for favoriting my stories and yada yada so thank you**


End file.
